Ark 14 Episode 9: Jack's warrior way part 2
Running through rest of the abandoned city, Jack hurried out from the collapsed buildings he destroyed on top of two monsters he disposed of. His breath wasn’t very ragged but he still breathed hard, his long legs propelling him forward to his destination. The desert he was trying to find wasn’t too far but the road ahead would be difficult and riddled with bandits and other marauders. He kept running forward, not even caring to fight any monsters that might be lurking. The first few days passed without much incident but on the third his silver eyes kept trained at the dirty cracked road under him, the decrepit concrete that suddenly turned into sand. The shift in materials caused Jack to stumble a little, the soft material causing him to sink a little. “Shit, I gotta be careful.” Jack kept running through the sand, wearing protective gear so all that Jack saw, were the bright, semi-glazed eyes peering from slits. A group of ten bandits surrounded him their rifles pointed at him as his hands cackled lightning he panted.- Shit.. - Suddenly he launched forward dashing to the side and propelling his body forward his right hand trailing behind him with visible lightning centered in his palm. The bandit infront of him panicked firing at him but was easily dodge with a side step. this caused the other bandits to start firing so Jack began weaving back and forth as he ran dodging the bullets with leaps and ducks when finally arrived at the intended target he slammed his hand into the bandits head the lightning arcing all over the mans body causing his brain to litterally cook in his skull and he fell to his knees Jack stood and ran his through his hair smirking as the other bandits stood in shock- Come... Let's play. -he dashed forward again charging another bandit and ducking around the bandits swung rifle slamming his palm against the mans abdomen charging him like the monsters he fought previously and using him like a lightning grenade at the other three causing the lightning to arc between them frying their nervous system. Jack smiled and walked forward looting their corpses for water and food as well as grabbing one large coat that seemed to be pullet resistant and slipping it on. There was a sword in one of their bags an eastern style and Jack smiled slipping it onto his back. Bodies littered the sand the farther he went into this sandy wasteland. Pretty soon, as Jack started to sweat from the sun glaring off the sand, a town came into view, like a mirage in the glaring sun. It looked reminiscent of one of those old western towns from the movies with the cowboys and the duel at high noon. He had to get the Helicariers quickly, there was no telling how many more bandits were coming. The stop came into view quickly, though Jack had to keep looking around for more bandits but seeing none he headed towards the Helicarrier hopping on board as they flew him to that intended destination. He smiled as he arrived at the japanese styled town. it looked traditional with a technological flair. Stepping off the carrier he adjusted his bag and the sword on his back. His old clothes were torn and as such were discarded he wore clothes he had scavenged from the bandits. His new coat billowing in the breeze slightly as he walked towards the monastery his feet driving him onward as he smiled. This was where he'd make his mark. Category:Ark 14